List of boxing septuple champions
A septuple champion in boxing refers to a boxer who has won world titles in seven different categories of weight. Recognition Major sanctioning bodies There is some dispute on which sanctioning body is considered "major" enough to award championships. The "Big 4" sanctioning bodies are always included. They are arranged in order of foundation: *World Boxing Association (WBA) - founded in 1921 *World Boxing Council (WBC) - founded in 1963 *International Boxing Federation (IBF) - founded in 1976 *World Boxing Organization (WBO) - founded in 1988 ''The Ring'' The Ring, boxing's most respected magazine that was founded in 1922, has its own version of lineal championship and began awarding championship belts in 1922. The Lineal Champion is also known as the true champion of the division. The Ring Champion holds the linear reign to the throne, the man who beat the man. The Ring stopped giving belts to world champions in the 1990s but began again in 2002. In 2002, The Ring attempted to clear up the confusion regarding world champions by creating a championship policy. It echoed many critics' arguments that the sanctioning bodies in charge of boxing championships had undermined the sport by pitting undeserving contenders against undeserving "champions", and forcing the boxing public to see mismatches for so-called "world championships". The Ring attempted to clear up the confusion regarding world champions by creating a championship policy that is "intended to reward fighters who, by satisfying rigid criteria, can justify a claim as the true and only world champion in a given weight class." The Ring claims to be more authoritative and open than the sanctioning bodies' rankings, with a page devoted to full explanations for ranking changes. A fighter pays no sanctioning fees to defend or fight for the title at stake, contrary to practices of the sanctioning bodies. Furthermore, a fighter cannot be stripped of the title unless he loses, decides to move to a different weight division, or retires. There are currently only two ways that a boxer can win The Ring's title: defeat the reigning champion; or win a box-off between the magazine's number-one and number-two rated contenders (or, sometimes, number-one and number-three rated). A vacant Ring championship is filled when the number-one contender in a weight-division battles the number-two contender or the number-three contender (in cases where The Ring determines that the number-two and number-three contenders are close in abilities and records). The Ring's championship policy has gained the acceptance of television outlets in North America such as ESPN and, to an extent, HBO; it has also been mentioned by the BBC in the United Kingdom. ''Lineal'' Lineal, the lineal championship awarded to the boxers who earned their lineal status anywhere between the 1990s to 2002, when The Ring stopped giving belts to world champions. Minor sanctioning bodies The minor sanctioning bodies are sometimes included. They are: International Boxing Organization (IBO), International Boxing Association (IBA), International Boxing Council (IBC), International Boxing Board (IBB), International Boxing League (IBL), International Boxing Union (IBU), Global Boxing Association (GBA), Global Boxing Council (GBC), Global Boxing Federation GBF, Global Boxing Organization (GBO), Global Boxing Union (GBU), National Boxing Association (NBA), Transcontinental World Boxing Association (TWBA), Universal Boxing Association (UBA), Universal Boxing Council (UBC), Universal Boxing Federation (UBF), Universal Boxing Organization (UBO), UNIBOX UNIBOX, United States Boxing Council (USBC), World Athletic Association (WAA), World Boxing Board (WBB), World Boxing Championship Committee (WBCC), World Boxing Empire (WBE), World Boxing Foundation (WBF), World Boxing Institute (WBI), World Boxing League (WBL), World Boxing Network (WBN), World Boxing Union (WBU), World Cup of Boxing (WCOB), World Junior Boxing Federation (WJBF), World Tournament Boxing Federation (WTBF) and the World United Boxing Association (WUBA). Note: *The International Boxing Association (IBA) is not to be confused with the International Boxing Association (AIBA), a French acronym for Association Internationale de Boxe Amateur, which sanctions amateur matches. * The National Boxing Association (NBA) was established in 1984 and is not to be confused with the original National Boxing Association that was established in 1921 and changed its name to World Boxing Association (WBA) in 1962. Group of Septuple Champions The following are the lists of boxers who have won seven different titles in seven unprecedentedly different categories of weight. List of Boxing Septuple or Seven Division Champions — Major Titles This list is credited for boxers who have won championships in boxing from major sanctioning bodies and The Ring. Manny Pacquiao is the first boxer in history to win world titles in seven different weight divisions. Pacquiao won his first belt at 112 pounds, then he captured the crown in 122 pounds, later he won the title in 126 pounds, he got the belt at 130 pounds, the title in 135 pounds, moved up to win the crown in 140 pounds and he finally won the 147 world title. On November 13, 2010, Pacquiao won his eighth boxing championship by defeating Antonio Margarito, making him the only professional boxer in history to win eight titles in different weight classes. List of Septuple Champions (long) — Major Titles (1) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 & 154 *1st Title: 112 Lineal and WBC Flyweight Title / 1998-12-04 / Chatchai Sasakul / Phuttamonthon, Thailand / KO 8 12 (1 consecutives) *2nd Title: 122 IBF Super Bantamweight Title / 2001-06-23 / Lehlohonolo Ledwaba / Nevada, USA / TKO 6 12 (4 consecutives) *3rd Title: 126 The Ring Featherweight Title / 2003-11-15 / Marco Antonio Barrera / Texas, USA / TKO 11 12 (2 consecutives) *4th Title: 130 The Ring and WBC Super Featherweight Title / 2008-03-15 / Juan Manuel Márquez / Nevada, USA / SD 12 12 (vacates) *5th Title: 135 WBC Lightweight Title / 2008-06-28 / David Díaz / Nevada, USA / TKO 9 12 (vacates) *6th Title: 140 The Ring Light Welterweight Title / 2009-05-02 / Ricky Hatton / Nevada, USA / KO 2 12 (vacates) *7th Title: 147 WBO Welterweight Title / 2009-11-14 / Miguel Ángel Cotto / Nevada, USA / TKO 12 12 (3 successful defenses) List of Septuple Champions (short) — Major Titles *(1) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 (2009-11-14) & 154 List of Boxing Septuple Champions — Minor + Major Titles This list is credited for boxers who have won championships in boxing from major or minor sanctioning bodies. The first column of the extreme left (Major titles only) refers to championships won from only major boxing entities such the WBC, WBA, IBF, WBO and The Ring. The second column of the extreme left (minor and major titles) refers to any championships won from professional 'minor' boxing associations that are not yet well respected by the general boxing fan or public at 'world' level. Héctor Camacho is the first boxer to win seven titles in this category. His 147 Welterweight, 160 Middleweight, 154 Light Middleweight and 168 Super Middleweight belts are from 'minor' boxing entities. His 168 Super Middleweight title came from National Boxing Association (NBA) that was established in 1984 and is not to be confused with the original National Boxing Association that was established in 1921 and changed its name to World Boxing Association (WBA) in 1962. List of Septuple Champions (long) — Minor + Major Titles (N/A)(2) Héctor Camacho (PR); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 160, 154 & 168 *1st Title: 130 WBC Super Featherweight Title / 1983-08-07 / Rafael Limón / San Juan, Puerto Rico / TKO 5 12 (2 consecutive) *2nd Title: 135 WBC Lightweight Title / 1985-08-10 / José L. Ramírez / NV, USA / UD 12 12 (2 consecutive) *3rd Title: 140 WBO Light Welterweight Title / 1989-03-06 / Ray Mancini / NV, USA / SD 12 12 (2 consecutive) *4th Title: 147 IBC Welterweight Title / 1995-01-14 / Todd Foster / NJ, USA / TKO 4 12 *5th Title: 160 vacant IBC Middleweight Title / 1996-06-22 / Roberto Durán / NJ, USA / UD 12 12 *6th Title: 154 vacant IBC Light Middleweight Title / 1998-08-11 / Tony Menefee / FL, USA / UD 12 12 *7th Title: 168 NBA Super Middleweight Title / 2001-07-14 / Roberto Durán / CO, USA / UD 12 12 (1)(2) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 & 154 *1st Title: 112 Lineal and WBC Flyweight Title / 1998-12-04 / Chatchai Sasakul / Phuttamonthon, Thailand / KO 8 12 (1 consecutives) *2nd Title: 122 IBF Super Bantamweight Title / 2001-06-23 / Lehlohonolo Ledwaba / Nevada, USA / TKO 6 12 (4 consecutives) *3rd Title: 126 The Ring Featherweight Title / 2003-11-15 / Marco Antonio Barrera / Texas, USA / TKO 11 12 (2 consecutives) *4th Title: 130 The Ring and WBC Super Featherweight Title / 2008-03-15 / Juan Manuel Márquez / Nevada, USA / SD 12 12 (vacates) *5th Title: 135 WBC Lightweight Title / 2008-06-28 / David Díaz / Nevada, USA / TKO 9 12 (vacates) *6th Title: 140 The Ring and IBO Light Welterweight Title / 2009-05-02 / Ricky Hatton / Nevada, USA / KO 2 12 (vacates) *7th Title: 147 WBO Welterweight Title / 2009-11-14 / Miguel Ángel Cotto / Nevada, USA / TKO 12 12 (3 consecutives) List of Septuple Champions (short) — Minor + Major Titles *(N/A)(1) Héctor Camacho (PR); Belts: 130, 135, 140, 147, 160, 154 & 168 (1998-08-11) *(1)(2) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 (2009-11-14) & 154 Septuple Champions that skipped weight divisions *(1)(2) Manny Pacquiao (PHI); Belts: 112, 122, 126, 130, 135, 140, 147 (2009-11-14) & 154 — Pacquiao skipped the super flyweight (115) and bantamweight (118) divisions. Septuple Champions that won titles in other multiple divisions Some fighters of this group or club were not sastified to win just the incredible milestone of championships in seven different weight divisions but to reach immortality in eight other different divisions or categories. At present, only one boxer in history has ever achieved to become Octuple Champion or a boxer who has won different titles in eight different categories of weight. Manny Pacquiao won his November 13, 2010 bout against Antonio Margarito for the vacant WBC World Super Welterweight Title, and became the first ever Octuple Champion in history of boxing. See also *List of current world boxing champions *List of boxing triple champions *List of boxing quadruple champions *List of boxing quintuple champions *List of boxing sextuple champions *Octuple champion *List of The Ring world champions *List of WBA world champions *List of WBC world champions *List of IBF world champions *List of WBO world champions *List of IBO world champions *Ring Magazine pound for pound External links *Boxrec.com *Boxing Records *Saddoboxing *[http://www.ringtv.com/ The Ring] *Yahoo - Boxing *IBHOF *Cyberboxingzone References Category:Boxing 7 7